1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display devices and, particularly, to a display device, which combines a carbon nanotube based touch panel with a liquid crystal display screen.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are typically used as the display in various devices such as computers and vehicle and airplane instrumentation. Following the advancement in recent years of various electronic apparatuses toward high performance and diversification, there has been continuous growth in the number of electronic apparatuses equipped with optically transparent touch panels at the front of their respective display devices (e.g., liquid crystal panels). Users may operate a touch panel by pressing or touching the touch panel with a finger, a pen, a stylus, or tool while visually observing the liquid crystal display through the touch panel. Therefore, a demand exists for touch panels that are superior in visibility and reliable in operation.
Resistive, capacitive, infrared, and surface acoustic wave touch panels have been developed. Capacitive touch panels are widely applied because of the high accuracy and low cost of production.
A conventional display device usually has a conventional touch panel attached to a conventional liquid crystal display through double-coated tapes. However, the volume and weight of the conventional touch panel adversely increases the entire volume and weight of the conventional display device.